Caged
by PrincessPika
Summary: A little Mello/Light PWP written for the Death Note Anonymous Kink Meme. Yaoi, rape.


**Caged**

**Pairing:** Mello/Light

**Warnings:** Violence, kink, rape, PWP

This is a piece I wrote for the Death Note Anonymous Kink Meme, so enjoy.

Alright, so this story is set in an AU where Mello kidnaps Light, and, under the (correct) suspicion that Light is Kira. All for revenge, since Mello thinks that Kira kills L.

* * *

"What the fuck? Where the hell am I?" Light glared, hitting his fists against the wall of his prison.

"You are in Los Angeles, Kira." Mello smirked, leaning against the wall outside the barred room.

"What the fuck? I'm not Kira, you whore!" Light spat, his venomous glare meeting Mello's own.

"Shut the fuck up, wanker." The blonde said, carefully unlocking the door to the prison room, and slipping inside, panther-like, slamming the door shut.

"Now, how about you stop lying, Kira. I know who you are, and I know what you fucking did!" Mello whispered in his ear, pushing the older man against the wall.

"I'm not Kira, and get the hell off me you sick freak!" Light growled, attempting to push the younger off.

"Shut up, Light." Mello said, slapping the Japanese across the face as hard as he could, smirking as the Kira suspect groaned, sinking to the floor in pain.

"You know what you did, don't you?" The leather-clad boy asked, yanking at Light's now-crumpled dress shirt. He ripped the fabric easily, leaving the man in a ripped shirt exposing his left arm and half his abs.

"I didn't do shit, because I'm not KIRA!" Light snarled, kicking Mello's legs out from under him, and aiming a kick at his legs. The blonde fell, but managed to catch himself acrobat-like. Smirking, he dropped his heel on Light's stomach, the older screwing his eyes shut in response.

Mello stood up, picking light up by his collar, harshly pushing him against the wall of the room. "Admit what the fuck you did, Kira!" Mello screamed, pressing his chest against Light's. Light struggled, and tried to push Mello off.

"Now, how about I cox it out of you, hm?" The blonde whispered, leaning close to the older's ear. "Tell me, Yagami, do you like blood?"

"What the hell,you fucker?" Light spat at Mello.

"I meant this." the younger said, the blade of his knife against Light's stomach. Smiling, he cut a firm, but shallow line against the tan flesh.

"Haha, you should see yourself now, Kira! All bruised and bloodied!" Mello teased, his gaze on the cut. No, it couldn't be, seriously?

"You little slut, Kira. Getting all hot and bothered by this? How about we take care of this?" the blonde laughed, his blade tucked into his now even tighter leather pants.

"I'm not hard for you, dammit!" Light snarled, and kicked Mello in the shin hard. He glared, and punched Light harshly in the jaw.

"He isn't hard he says." Mello smirked, and moved his leather-clad leg between Light's own, rubbing against the throbbing flesh. "Your hard-on says otherwise."

"Fuck you." Light said, grabbing a lock of Mello's hair and pulling hard.

"Oh, I intend to, Kira." The younger said, undoing the laces of his pants, and turning Light over, so his face was against the wall.

"I'm not Kira, and I goddamn refuse to get raped by some wannabe gangster." Light said, aiming a leg backwards, attempting to kick Mello in the balls. He missed, but kicked Mello's stomach, knocking him back a bit. The blond stood up, and hit Light at the back of the head with his gun. Light groaned, sinking against the ground.

"Get ready for it." Mello taunted, and pulled Light's pants down, entering his puckered hole quickly.

"Oh lookie here, little slut Kira is a virgin. I like 'em tight, Yagami. It hurts them so much more. Admit it, you like this. You like my dick in your tight hole, fucking you and making you cry. Admit it, you fag!" Mello screamed, once again slapping Light. Light glared at him through tears, and kicked the blonde off.

"You bastard." Light screamed, punching Mello as hard as he could. Mello clutched at his head, and kneed the Japanese in the groin. He sank to the ground again, his hands on his groin. And, surprise surprise, he was still hard.

"You know, you aren't that fugly. Not with your ass in the air like that. How about I give you a treat?" Mello teased, and straddled Light's ass on the floor, pinning the older with his hands and knees. The blond laughed as he thrust into Light, smirking as he felt him squirm and scream, and shudder.

"You want me to make you cum, Kira? Tell me, who owns you, bitch?" Mello said, yanking Light's head back, and slamming it against the floor.

"Get off me." Light moaned, his voice slightly muffled.

"I broke your nose. Serves you right." Mello smirked, and thrust into Light harshly. "I'm gonna cum into your asshole, whore."

"Ugh." Light groaned, in too much pain to fight back. He tried to struggle, but Mello had overpowered him. Not to mention he kept thrusting into his prostate. And those leather inclosed hands were rubbing at his penis.

Leaning his head back, and letting out a loud scream, Mello came deep into Light's ass. Jizz painted the Japanese's abused ass.

"You like having cum in your ass, don't you?" Mello taunted, and flipped Light over, digging his nails against the other's chest.

"Fuck." Light whimpered, and he came, his seed spilling all over his stomach and the floor.

"You just did, slut. You're going back to Japan soon, so clean up, you smell like fuck." Mello said, stomping his combat boot against Light's groin, and walking out, ignoring the tears rolling down the other's eyes.

"That's what you get for killing L." he said, throwing the knife at Light. He smirked when he heard a scream.

A few hours later, Mello sat watching in the security cameras as Light cleaned himself with the scrap of his shirt.

"You know, Mello, that was the fucking best porn I've ever seen." Rod said, smirking. "Maybe you should keep that little cumdump."

"Oh I will. When he admits to being Kira. For now, I'll just torture him in his dreams." Mello smirked, licking at a chocolate bar.

* * *

Review, please?


End file.
